This is Why
by KingdonKadence
Summary: Charlie tries to explain why she's with Bass to Miles.


Miles was livid. "Charlie, you're smarter than this. I mean good grief you figured out you were my daughter before your mom told either of us. Charlie, Why Bass? I seriously don't get it. He killed your family, he killed thousands, he's a sociopath! He could turn on you any minute!", shouted Miles.

Charlie charged right back, "Look Miles, maybe you don't get it, but this is my life and he's the one I choose! You know what started him down the road to General Monroe in the first place. We've all lost people we love due to this "Black Out". Bastian just lost more than most. Before and after that day. I have earned the right to live my life. I should not have to answer to you period. But I respect you and want you to accept this even if you can't bless it. Things happened on the way here that I just don't think is any of your business."

"What? Of course it's my business! My ex-best friend is sleeping with my daughter and for some reason you both don't seem to think it's a big deal!"

Charlie wasn't going to take that lying down, "Well think of it this way… The Ex-General of the Monroe Militia is sleeping with the daughter of the Ex-Butcher of Baltimore! Somehow that just doesn't sound so bad now does it! …... At least what Bastian has been through, and done haunts him. You've done the same things if not worse. So have I, and it doesn't even phase you!"

"What do you know about it!", Miles challenged back.

Charlie took a deep breath. This was her chance to lay it all out there. She just wasn't sure how she felt about baring not just her soul but Sebastian's too. Here goes nothing she thought.

"I know that for the first week I was on the road with him making my way here I was shackled to him 24/7. I heard every nightmare, every scream. I heard him plead with his memories. Imploring his family to not leave, beseeching Emma to pick him, pleading with Sally and his son to not die, begging his best friend not to abandon him to that hell of a life, and pleading with you not to kill the first men at some camp. Every night he clung to me like if he lost me it would be the end for him. I listened as he whispered every last one of those pleadings into my ear like I was some kind of lifeline that could save him, and every morning he woke up ashamed. He would always apologize for holding onto me, and for the nightmares. Like he had any control over it. He didn't think he deserved even that little bit of comfort. It was like he felt he was never worthy of love before the blackout or after. Something changed out there Miles. I stopped seeing him as General Monroe and just as Bass Monroe the serious broken lovable guy that I want to be with forever. Or as long as this crazy screwed up world we live it at my mothers making allows me. Miles, every last person he loved or cared about has left him by circumstance or by choice. He's not a sociopath. He's a man who has lost too much and felt it too deeply."

"Charlie, I….. Look, I know he's lost a lot but that doesn't make up for what he or I have done. I don't want you getting hurt when he turns on you."

"Miles, he won't turn on me. I know you won't understand, but I know that. As surely as I know the sun rises every morning. I would have to be the one to leave not the other way around. No one that Bass has ever loved has been strong enough to love him back. If anyone is going to be able to do this it's your daughter Miles. Only a Matheson is going to be able to do this. You made me strong, and I really believe I am the only one who can love him the way he needs. I know you've never needed anyone. You're a loner and perfectly happy that way. Bastian isn't like that. He needs someone to balance him out. Without that he swings too widely to one side or the other."

Charlie could see the break in Miles armor. He was at least thinking about it.

"Charlie, he'll never love you. Not like you deserve."

"Miles you….."

Bass chose that moment to make his presence known. He had been listening outside the door. Charlie had told him she thought it was time to have it out with Miles over them being together. He thought that so far it had gone better than he could have anticipated, though it was a bit embarrassing to have Charlie blurt out his dirty laundry to Miles about the nightmares.

Bass entered the room saying, "Miles, I have to stop you there. You have no idea how much I love her. She saved me from the darkest pits of hell that existed only in my mind. A pit I couldn't climb out of by myself. She SAVED me Miles. Something everyone else gave up trying to do a long time ago, including you. I would die for her."

"She's half your age Bass!"

"I know. Before the blackout that would have made a different, but she's lived just as many lives in experience over the past 5 years as you and I. She's a fighter Miles... She's you. I admire her for her strength, and I love her for her. She's right Miles, she is the only one who can love me and survive. I know I'm broken and it's not easy. She's it Miles." As if the conversation has taken everything out of him Monroe reached out and snagged Charlie around the waist pulling her in front of him, molding them together. He dropped his lips to her neck and placed a soft kiss.

Miles watch as Charlie's eyes closed and she seemed to relax into his embrace instantly. He had to admit it was the most contented and happy he had seen her since….. well ever. When he looked back to Bass he noticed his blue eyes looking at him again. Miles raised an eyebrow in question but didn't utter a word.

"I love her Miles. I swear to you there is no safer place for her than with me. I am terrified that one day she is going to find out that she doesn't really want me or find someone else who's less damaged. If that day comes, I swear Miles, I'll let her go. It might take a bullet to my head, but I will let her go even if I'm the one who has to pull the trigger. For now, I'm going to love her with everything I've got and try to make this right. Please, Miles, don't take this away from me. It's the only chance I've got."

Charlie turned in Bass' arms and looked up into his face. Her hand came up to gently turn his face to look her in the eye. He looked ashamed at the admission of how much he needed her. It always shook Charlie to the core to realize he thought he didn't deserve her love. Well anyone's for that matter. She gently kissed him removing the sad look from his place a replacing it with a hopeful happy expression.

"I'm here you silly man. Quit trying to get rid of me. You're stuck with me now. You said you loved me and you can't take it back now!", Charlie whispered.

Miles stared at them. For the first time he was remembering his friend from 20 years ago. He couldn't believe it was possible but he saw a glimmer of the old Bass. He saw the one who had a family and not a care in the world. He had long ago given up on every seeing that friend again. He had lived with the guilt of what he had done to his best friend for so long that it was hard for him to see clearly. He had long ago blamed himself for the demise of Sebastian Monroe. His friend had never wanted the Militia. He had forced him into it. He was the one who had manipulated Bass after Sally's death to buy in to the who Monroe / Matheson Militia. Maybe he was the sociopath. Miles actually smiled to himself, one Matheson destroyed him and another put Bass back together.

"OK, I might not understand it. I'm sure as heck not giving you my blessing. I will however accept it. I can't even believe that I am going to say this to my best friend since I already know the answer… but she is my daughter. So please tell me you've been careful.", said Miles.

His question was met with blank stares and silence.

"OH GOD BASS! Charlie do you know where that things been? Because I do! I mean you couldn't give me a few years to adjust to my best friend is my virtual son in law. Now you two are trying to spring GRANDPARENT on me!"

"Well, man…. I'm not getting any younger here." Bass said with a chuckle.

Charlie looked at Miles face and yelled at the same time Miles opened his mouth to yell, "RUN!"

Bass took one look at Miles face and launched into a full run out the front door.


End file.
